nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Vadar the Black Fist
High Admiral Vadar the Black Fist is the leader of the Darkside Fleet and is the commander of the three Dreads. Background He was born normal and fought his way up the ranks of the Estellion Sky Empire air forces. His ruthlessness was noted by the Grand Vizier that ruled before Nizam the Wise and he was put on a path to advancing within the ranks of the Darkside Fleet. When reaching the rank of Rear Admiral he adopted a unique uniform with black gloves whose knuckles held microscopic needles which could poison those that he punched. He quickly realized how to manipulate people into raising his ranks, and reached Admiral without fuss. He kept away from the Dreads and ended up as High Admiral, all the while punching people he hated and even siring a daughter, Seras of the Black Fist. Seras he raised himself, no one knows why he took her from her mother as soon as she was weaned. The mother is a mystery, though, most would say the best money is on Lady High Admiral Celestia. She does not speak of it, and it bothers her when others speak of it. Vadar retains that she is not the mother, but does not say who. It should be noted that the last one who asked was slain with a single punch. Biography During Era of the Admirals, he was something of the Grand Vizier's Nizam the Wise's second in command. He often stated, though, he would follow anyone who could overthrow him, and often displayed impatience and distaste around Nizam. When he heard rumors of Mihli Lilty, he kept them to himself and ensured that the Vizier received misinformation (while yet revealing a little truth). He was once ordered to engage and kill her, but refused to do so, as he said: "I'm not an assassin, what I did in the past was different. She's a threat to you, deal with it yourself and don't drag me into your power struggle." The Vizier ordered him killed, but failed through the meddling of other members of his cabinet. The Nadir The Nadir was merciful to him, and allowed him to keep the Darkside Fleet, albeit under Celestia. He soon carved a niche for himself by being the one to do the more distasteful projects. Through this, he became a 'rival' of Gil Colin Graham who, likewise, considered him a worthy opponent. Authority His authority is over the Darkside Fleet completely, as well as any resources he can bluff the other fleets into giving him. His only real commander is the Grand Vizier, currently Nizam the Wise, though, it has been stated that it's only because the Vizier has authority, and that he would follow the 'true power of Estellion' given the chance. Fleet He has the full resources of the Darkside fleet under him and can requisition more resources from other fleets if he so desires. He can be overridden by Lady High Admiral Celeste, the Nadir and The Apex. Due to his position, he relies on the Darkside fleet's officer core to do his will, especially his daughter and the three Dreads. Naddist the Cruel acts as something of a glorified supply officer for him. Sky Emperor Sheer is important as he is the link between the human population and the Valkyries; Vadar leaves much of the Valkyrie forces under his control. Notes *name unshamefully referencing Darth Vader. The Black Fist is a reference to a Star Wars EU book about Darth Vader's hand that was cut off by Luke Skywalker. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Estellion Sky Empire Category:Ashla Fleet Category:Era of the Admirals